


In the quiet of the night

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Unspecified Setting, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: Tony doesn't enjoy silence.(Every rule has it's exceptions.)(Prompt: Write a fic about silence)





	In the quiet of the night

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt refused to work with me. Writing this was like pulling teeth. Finally I just did this little thing. Hope you enjoy.

Tony did not enjoy silence, as a general rule.

Mind you, he didn’t hate being alone. Parties and people and being the center of attention was great, but he had nothing against being on his own.

But even then, he didn’t enjoy quiet. He much preferred some noise, some signs of life. The TV running in the background, JARVIS’ snarky commentary, the noises of the workshop (which, yes, oftentimes went boom and bang).

But, every rule has its exceptions.

And as Tony sat in bed, StarkPad in hand, watching Loki out of the corner of his eye – beautiful as always, perhaps even more so with his hair slightly damp and curly from his shower, gorgeous green eyes focused on the book he was reading, and his elbow lightly brushing against Tony’s bicep every time he turned a page - he had to admit that he was greatly enjoying the blissful peace of this moment.

And he’d trade every bit of noise and sound and sign of life in the world, for the peace he felt in the quiet he was able to share with Loki.


End file.
